


Figs and Fairies

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Honestly I don't know. But don't we kind of already know what's going to happen? (edit: well we do now that I've had to tag it lmao)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 24
Kudos: 121





	1. Solicitude in the Snow

The snow crunched delightfully under his black leather boots. He was getting uncomfortably cold and knew he’d have to go in soon before his fingers lost all feeling. He wasn’t ready yet, just a few more shrivelfigs and he’d be done. He swore at himself for not simply planting them in the greenhouse, but the last thing he had wanted was someone messing around with them. He’d been in the forest for a few hours now and while the weather didn’t normally bother him, it was decidedly bitter that day. Once he had enough shrivelfigs, he made his way out of the frosty forest and noticed that more delicate snowflakes were starting to float down. He enjoyed the way it felt when they landed on his eyelashes and nose. He made sure not to slip on any icy patches as he made his way back to the castle. His focus on his footing kept him from noticing the bundled up woman keeping her eyes trained on him as he walked back, silently making sure he made it back safely. It was only moments later that he looked up and saw her. He noticed the way her eyes lit up and she casually waved a hand at him. He couldn’t deny the smile that rushed to his face when he saw her standing there. He waved back and after a few long strides was standing right below the balcony where she was, effectively making her a foot taller than him.

“Ah, it’s you” he greeted playfully.

She leaned over the balcony slightly to see him better and replied,

“It’s freezing out, what are you doing?”.

He held up the basket of shrivelfigs to which she leaned over the edge perilously to get a better look at the purple fruit.

“Mmm pretty, but why the middle of winter? Especially when it’s freezing out?” She questioned.

“I could ask why you’re out, especially when it is freezing. And their roots can grow in practically any climate. But specifically because Poppy asked and I can’t make the trip to Abyssinia to get them fresh myself” he quipped.

She laughed that silvery laugh and he noticed how pink her nose had gotten despite all the layers in which she had wrapped herself. She had a fuzzy wool hat on, a colorful thick scarf, her usual pair of soft mittens, and a heavy coat over that pretty blue sweater of hers. 

“Why don’t you come in for some tea or cocoa? I made cookies a while ago” she offered.

“That would be agreeable” he replied, and walked around to the stairs to head back inside with her.


	2. Chocolate and Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape follows her back into the castle where she proceeds to fuss over him and his being out in the cold for too long.

She led the way back and he watched as she started to shed her woolen layers of extra warmth. Once they got to her rooms she took his basket and set it down before taking his coat from him. He gave her a curious but thankful look.

“Go sit by the fire, you’ve done enough today. You’ll be lucky if you can write tomorrow, have you seen your fingers? Practically blue. Honestly” she reprimanded as she walked to the kitchen.

He chuckled under his breath and held his hands up by the fire, his fingers were far from blue, but they were quite red and stiff from the cold. 

“Tea or hot chocolate?” She called from the kitchen.

His sweet tooth answered for him,

“Chocolate please” he replied, and was glad she couldn’t see his slightly embarrassed blush.

“Sure thing!” Came her voice.

Within minutes he smelled the sweet, rich scent of the hot chocolate that was soon accompanied by her entrance into the room along with a tray of her cookies.

“That smells incredible” he remarked.

“Why thank you” she replied cheekily while setting the tray on the table in front of him.

She headed back to kitchen and came back with mugs practically overflowing with what his nose told him was heaven. She had put extra marshmallows in his mug, she knew him too well.

“Thank you” he said.

“Oh you’re very welcome” she responded.

He carefully took a cookie between his fingers and felt its soft buttery crumb. He took a small bite and his mouth fell in love.

“Oh my…” his words failed him, which was quite a rarity.

“So you don’t mind them then?” She winked at him.

“Quite the understatement” he praised.

“Oh Severus, thank you” she said softly, dipping her head down but he still saw the light pink tint that crossed her cheeks.

She sat down beside him and they sipped their hot chocolate while eating the cookies in blissful silence. The warmth of the fire and the chocolate brought sleep upon him before he even realized it. Thankfully he had put his mug on the table before promptly falling asleep on her sofa. He hadn’t realized that she had done the same thing only moments ago and was now asleep with her head against his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was unbelievably self-indulgent so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Anyway, thank you so much for reading. I’m trying to add a chapter every day in the hopes of finishing this within a reasonable time. It’s not going to be all that long anyway for the sake of my sanity :) 💚


	3. Groggy Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night full of hot chocolate and mirth led to a warm and cozy morning in each other's arms. Will Severus stay for breakfast? Will he stay for more?

Hermione woke up the next morning with something tickling her nose. She mindlessly brushed at her nose and readjusted herself to get more comfortable, but being partially awake she still managed to take stock of her body and where she was. She slowly opened her eyes to see that she was pressed up against Severus, her legs across his lap, and her hand up against his chest. His head had leaned over toward her and it was his hair that had tickled her nose. She looked over at the table and saw their mostly empty mugs and the tray with a few cookies left on it. She could hear his soft breathing and wondered if he’d wake up in pain from sleeping in that position. She wordlessly summoned a pain-relief potion to the coffee table just in case. Gently resting her head against his shoulder, she figured she might as well get in a little more sleep. 

Severus woke up minutes later, just as she was about to fall asleep. He picked his head up and saw her legs across his lap and then looked over at her, noting her hand that was pressed against on his chest. Hermione sleepily lifted her head to look up at him. She smiled as soon as she saw he was awake,

“Good morning” she beamed groggily.

“Hello” he chuckled deep in his throat. 

His voice was gravelly from sleep and he watched as she lowered her head back onto his shoulder and readjusted her hand. He could have stayed there for hours if it meant she’d be right next to him and keeping him warm. He let his head fall back against the sofa and marveled at how he’d slept so well despite sitting upright on her sofa the entire night. He wondered how long she would stay like this. 

He was unbelievably grateful that this had been one of the few morning when he didn’t wake up, well, you know. Or at least it had gone away by the time he was awake. He hoped to Merlin that if it did, she didn’t notice, or worse. Then again she didn’t seem to be traumatized, so perhaps everything was okay. He slowly lifted his arm out from between them and rested it on top of the sofa. She looked up at him almost as if to protest him taking her away her pillow, which was his shoulder. She then resolved to cuddle in even closer and extend her hand from his chest to his shoulder, nestling her head into his chest. He took a long, slow deep breath in an attempt to steady himself. Only one other person in the world had done this with him, but they had been fifteen and the best of friends. He let his arm come off the sofa and wrap around her shoulders. She let out a soft chirp and nuzzled into him again. Only then did he allow his other hand to rest right below her knee. His eyes searched her form for a sign of unease but she was still, seemingly content and not affronted by his contact. He felt a vibration in his chest only to realize she had hummed against him before starting to speak,

“Mmmm I’m hungry, are you?” She inquired.

“I suppose” came his rough reply.

She pulled herself out of his lap and off the sofa with a barely audible grumble that brought a smirk to his face. She headed to the kitchen and only stopped in order to beckon him to follow.


	4. Ankles and Abashment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Severus manage to have a somewhat normal breakfast despite getting rather distracted by one another.

Hermione sat Severus down at the small wooden table in her kitchen despite his offering to help her cook. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over her as she traversed the kitchen with ease that only came from practice. Her hair was slightly messed, and he couldn’t help but find it attractive, wondering what it would feel like to smooth his hand over it. He stopped himself in his tracks, what was he thinking? Surely she would not want that. Only thoughts, he reminded himself. His thoughts couldn’t hurt anyone… although maybe just his own heart. 

He listened to the crackling of eggs in the pan and could just start to smell the crisp toast. She was quickly slicing some fruit while she waited for the rest of the food to cook. He admired her skill with the knife, granted it was a kitchen knife but surely that meant she would be better at slicing potion ingredients too? He snapped his mind back into focus, admonishing himself for letting it wander yet again. 

The way she reached into her cabinets to grab a couple plates let the hem of her trousers ride up to expose her ankles and- how old was he?! Ankles, really? But those ankles led up to those gorgeous legs of hers that strode across the room where she was preparing the eggs. How far up did those pretty legs go exactly? Oh he knew, and it was a beautiful sight. Not wanting to get caught ogling her arse, his eyes wandered further north and scanned her back. What would that back look like completely bare? Would it be plain and soft, or did she have some freckles there too?

“Tired huh?” Her voice ripped him out of his daydream.

“Pardon?” He begged his voice to not come out in a squeak.

“You’re staring off into space, Severus” she giggled, “breakfast is almost ready” she reminded.

He was glad that he had been staring off into space toward her back and not what he had just been looking at. He upbraided his own lack of mental control, something on which he had prided himself. How could he be so careless? Staring at her? Thinking such lecherous thoughts? If she had even the slightest idea of what was going on in his head, surely she would be hexing him out of her rooms before he could say “protego”. 

Hermione had nearly sliced into her fingers three times already before she decided that they had enough fruit without sacrificing one of her fingers as well. She couldn’t keep her mind off him and it was driving her crazy. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had taken up such a disruptive residence in her mind. Add that to the fact that she couldn’t see him as he was right behind her, she was a ball of nerves. Trying desperately not to overcook the eggs, she had almost burnt the toast which had caused her to almost lose a finger to the knife. Thankfully she finished breakfast within a reasonable time and with no casualties. Well, then there was when she turned to ask him what he wanted to drink and he had been staring at her arse… or at least that’s what it looked like. She gave him the benefit of the doubt, but she couldn’t deny that it sent a little shiver through her to think that he had noticed her in such a way. Merlin, he just had no idea. No idea what his dark eyes could do to her. No idea how happy she was to wake up next to him that morning. No idea what she secretly thought about him doing to her— breakfast! Breakfast was ready and she swiftly plated everything and brought it to the table where she swore he had the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks. The room must have been warm from all the cooking.


	5. Wicked Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast blunder (seriously, I have an abiding affinity for alliteration... see what I did there?...)

They ate breakfast in near silence until he cleared his throat,

“I didn’t know you could cook” came his rumbly voice.

Oh, that voice. Still thick with sleep. She wondered what it would sound like if he— had just said something and she was sitting there like a stunned fish. She felt heat come up to her face.

“A little, I guess” she felt stunned again, what a stupid thing to say. 

Of course she could cook, who else would make her meals? The house elves? She thought not thank you very much. Those poor creatures were probably overworked as it was.

“I’d say more than a little” he muttered with a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips.

“I suppose, yes… thank you” the words tumbled out without a thought.

She could just kick herself. Why couldn’t she get it together and have a normal conversation with the man? They’d had conversations before, this was no different… mostly.

“Merlin, I’m sorry. What can I get you to drink?” She offered. 

“Water, please” he replied, seemingly unaffected by her forgetfulness.

She got up to get two glasses and promptly filled them with water. He cursed himself, but he just could not take his eyes off her as those lovely legs ambled to the sink, as her bare feet padded across the cool floor, as those delicate arms held up the glasses, as a few stray beads of water trickled down her soft hands. He was suddenly in desperate need for that water. He tried to act calm as she brought a glass to him and placed it on the table. He mumbled a word of thanks before nearly finishing the entire glass. He stopped himself so as not to appear savage. He hoped she hadn’t noticed.

He was clearly thirsty, and now she felt awful. The poor thing had been eating without anything to drink. She had already embarrassed herself, whether he noticed or not would determine the color of her face in the next few seconds.

“I’m sorry, I completely forgot to get you something before we ate” she apologized.

“No apology needed, I hadn’t remembered myself” he admitted.

She could feel the heat start to gather in her face once again. He was just being polite. She wished she could crawl into bed and stay there for the rest of the day, replaying each incident of her own brainlessness. She wondered how she could recover, but reminded herself that it wasn’t as though she had spilled her breakfast down her front. She had only nearly burnt breakfast, cut off her fingers, and forgotten to even get him anything to drink with it. Oh Merlin, if embarrassment could kill, she’d be cold by now. To make matters worse, she had just looked up to see him staring at her. His face was as plain as day: not amused, not concerned, not happy, not sad, not anything. It vexed her to no end how unreadable he was. She felt helpless as he stood up and took a step toward her, softly placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into those beguiling jet-black eyes, unable to move, paralyzed by the gentleness of the hand he had placed upon her.

“Thank you for breakfast, Granger” his voice like silk.

Her gaze never faltered as she watched him lean down toward her and place a kiss on the top of her head.

“Hermione” she sputtered.

He gave her a dubious look before smirking in acknowledgment, his fingers coming to rest right under her chin.

“Hermione” he repeated.

She had come undone.


	6. Dizzying Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After not being able to get Severus out of her head, Hermione finally decides to confront him.

He left her rooms and retreated back to his in a haze of shock and amazement in himself. He had definitely gone and cocked everything up now. He was quite certain he would not be seeing her for a while, not after the look she had given him. He kissed her! Yes, just the top of the head, but he had kissed her.

Her face was still stuck in astonishment even minutes after he had left. She bolted out of her seat. How could she be so easily affected by the simplest of a gesture! He hadn’t meant anything by it, he was only being polite! And here she was, practically stupefied by a kiss and the touch of his hand. But, oh those hands! 

He couldn’t get her out of his mind, so he resorted to giving in. She ran through his mind for the rest of the day. She walked around the kitchen again and again and was pouring glasses of water over and over and slicing and slicing and slicing. He watched her hands in his mind as the water trickled over them, so smooth and soft. What else could those adept hands do? His thoughts turned darker as she stopped slicing and walked over to him, feet padding across the cool floor where her clothes had just puddled themselves. He was rudely shaken out of his daydream by a knock on his door. Who in the hell had the nerve to disturb him when he was… when he was… deep in thought. It was getting late anyway. He stormed out of his rooms, into his office, and over to the door in his usual brisk pace with his usual calm facade. He opened it— she was standing in front of him, looking out of breath.

“Severus” she whispered breathlessly.

His brow furrowed, was something the matter? Was she okay? Oh how he wished he could take her into his arms— SHE WAS IN HIS ARMS. She had stepped into his office and had enveloped herself with him. She nuzzled her face against his chest just like she had done previously that morning. He wrapped his arms around her, just way he had dreamed it. He could smell vanilla and cinnamon, it must have been her shampoo or perfume or something. Her hair always smelled of it. It made his mouth water and his heart soar. 

“Are you okay?” He whispered back, slowly running a hand over her curls, careful to not tangle them.

He could feel her breathing begin to even out against him and her hands attempted to grasp at more of him. He was worried something bad had happened.

“Hermione” his voice not concealing his worry.

“I just wanted you” she purred before looking up at him.

She got on her toes and wrapped her arms up around his neck to pull his face closer to hers. She planted a kiss on his cheek and quickly found her place again in his arms. 

He wasn’t having any of it. She had gone too far. That was it.


	7. Charmed by Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre-🦑 !!

He stepped back slightly, much to her chagrin, and proceeded to tilt her head up toward him. He took his time in leaning down toward his destination, just in case she wanted to run. She stood still and waited with eyelids hung heavy. His lips had barely brushed hers before she pressed hers fervently into his and wrapped her arms around him tighter. He leaned her back for a second in order to hoist her up. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Now it was her who angled her face down to him. They broke apart to gasp for air. He was shellshocked.

“Severus” she panted.

“Hermione” he groaned, voice now deep with another need.

He walked over to his sofa with her still very much wrapped up in him. He sat the both of them down and she seemed content to stay in his lap and direct her attention to his neck where she was leaving a trail of quick kisses. He gently cupped her face and brought it back to his where she happily obliged and let herself melt into his kiss. She could feel him moan against her lips and it sent a fuzzy, tingling feeling down into her stomach. She pressed herself further into his lap where she noticed he was already hard. She was rewarded with another muffled moan in her ear as he kissed his way down her face and neck. She leaned forward into him and mewled into his ear,

“I want you, please”.

Her words sent him into a frenzy as he used splitting charms on her trousers, not caring what happened to them as long as he got rid of the offending layers that kept them apart. She didn’t seem to care either. She continued to lave his neck in kisses as he lifted his hips to shove his own trousers down as far as he could reach with her still in his lap. Another charm and her knickers fell and met her trousers by his feet. Another charm and she could hear crinkling. 

The anticipation was driving her wild, and she could barely wait, but oh! She felt something warm just barely press against her bum. He brought her face in front of his, she had never seen him look like that. So… longing, so… _aroused_.

“Are you sure?” He articulated.

“Yes, please Severus, yes” the words tumbled out one after another, desperate for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snape said: safe s3x kids!


	8. Driving Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🦑!!

She moaned into his ear as he slid into her, hearing a moan from him that matched her own.

“So wet, Hermione” he groaned in her ear, gently tugging on her hair.

“Mmmm Severus, oh fuck, that’s so good” her words coming of their own accord.

Despite his preferred method of contraceptive, he could feel just how ready she was as it got well all over him. He delighted in seeing her curls bounce with every thrust he made into her. She steadied herself by placing her hands on his shoulders. The air was heavy with their collective moans and the lust had become nearly tangible. The string of expletives and filthy praise she keened into his ear brought him closer than he wanted to be. He let one hand come down from her hips and nestle itself between them, rubbing circles exactly where she needed it. This provoked a fresh wave of music from her deliciously parted lips as she eagerly met his thrusts with renewed passion. With her head thrown back in ecstasy, he took the opportunity to wordlessly unbutton her blouse just enough to expose the most middle section of her torso. She quickly shrugged it off, leaving herself in her light pink bra and only her light pink bra. His eyes raked over her newly exposed skin, savoring every single inch of her soft warmth.

Wanting more of him, she used her own wordless charm and his shirt promptly undid itself to the seams and fell around him. He looked up in surprise at her, unsure of how he felt by being so exposed. His insecurity was quickly soothed as her hands ran over as much of him as she could get. With her hands steadied once again on his now bare shoulders, she leaned forward, crushing his hand between them. He didn’t care, his cramped hand continued to rub at her as best he could.

“Oh! Fucking hell Severus!” She moaned into his ear.

“Mmmm is that good Hermione?” His velvety voice reverberated throughout her body.

She started to shake against him and he knew she was right there. He picked up his pace, thighs aching in protest but he needed to get her there if it was the last thing he did. 

“Right there!” She pleaded, and he did exactly as she asked.

She cried out as the crest of her orgasm started to travel through her body and she tightened around him. He let himself feel every single heavenly pulsation that came from her and finally focused on the sensations that had been building within himself. Within seconds of her own, his climax came rushing after and he held onto her limp form that was still clinging to him. He groaned deeply and breathed her name. He felt her squeeze around him as he did so.

“Severus, yesss” she murmured as she felt him shudder beneath her.

He slid out from her slowly so as not to startle her. She heard the slight whoosh of a banishing charm and the familiar tingle of a cleansing charm that he had cast over them both. They held onto each other, warm and now only mildly sticky from sweat, as they each came down from their respective highs. He heard her giggle, and his face snapped to hers. Her face was pink and he could see the slight sheen of the glow that had come to rest there, and she looked happy. He was relieved. He turned to place her down on his sofa and she gladly let her own weight carry her with a soft plop into the cushion. 

“So pretty… like a fairy” he marveled as he looked over her, hair splayed out around her.

She giggled up at him again and he leaned over to whisper in her ear,

“But you know, you are so much more than just pretty to me” He couldn’t help but smile at her, only it came out as a smirk, yet she saw the way it lit up his face just the same.

“You’re wonderful, Severus” her voice light and mellifluous.

They were in silent awe of each other for a few still moments before he spoke,

“I could use a shower” he confessed with a low chuckle.

“Could I join?” She asked playfully.

His deepened smirk answered her as they discarded what little clothing they still had on and made for the shower, her hand in his as he led the way. Now it was _her_ turn to ogle _his_ arse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot! :)


End file.
